The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a metal oxide layer.
Due to the rapid development of the electronic industry, semiconductor devices with high speed, high integration, and large capacities are being manufactured. Accordingly, conventional materials used for manufacturing semiconductor devices may not be satisfactory for required features of the semiconductor devices anymore and thus new materials are desired. However, when the new materials are applied to conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes, it may be difficult to obtain required semiconductor device characteristics due to the manufacturing conditions and the characteristics of the new materials.